The Cover-Up
The Cover-Up is the 8th episode of Season 6 of Kids Incorporated and 99th episode overall. In this "very special" episode; the kids discover a friend of Kenny is dealing with physical abuse. Plot Summary Things start with the kids singing "Sayin' Sorry (Don't Make It Right)" before the kids take their break, struggling to find an opening act for an upcoming concert (Robin's dog apparently would have been doing some tricks, but was having her puppies at the time; Kenny's friend Michael was supposed to be at the P*lace to show off some magic tricks but didn't show up) while Flip called around trying to help (he then attempts a card trick of his own) before the next song ("Don't Tell Me Lies"). Michael then arrives, nursing a bruise on his arm and tries to brush it off as "no big deal". When the kids press for more information, Michael claims he fought off a bully named Moose Kelly; leading to the others preparing to confront Moose ("The Rap"), though Michael takes off on his own. When Kids Inc. finally spots Moose, Devyn attempts to talk to him; only for Moose to tell the (very scared) kids he didn't fight with Michael, forcing the kids to regroup and search for Michael ("Lean on Me"). Kenny then runs into Michael, with the others joining them (mentioning their run-in with Moose) only for Michael to remove his sunglasses to reveal a black eye. He then comes clean, revealing that he had been the victim of physical abuse...by his father. The others try to convince Michael to speak up to someone who could help. MIchael then remembers Coach Lynch, then shows the card trick he had originally planned, leading to closing song "The Living Years" (during which Michael leaves to talk with Coach Lynch). Kid Cast * Stacy Ferguson - Stacy * Richard Shoff - Richie * Kenneth Wesley Ford, Jr. - Kenny * Devyn Puett - Devyn * Jennifer Love Hewitt - Robin (credited as Love Hewitt) Adult Cast * Sean O'Riordian - Flip Guests * Chance Corbitt - Michael Jones * Unknown - Moose Kelly * Unknown - Coach Lynch Dancers * Joseph Conrad * Kimberly Duncan * Leilani Legamy * Tiffany Robbins * Cory Tyler Songs * "Sayin' Sorry (Don't Make It Right)" (Denise Lopez cover; performed by Devyn and Robin) * "Don't Tell Me Lies" (Breathe cover; performed by Richie) * "The Rap" (Kids Incorporated original; performed by Kenny, Devyn, Stacy and Richie) * "Lean on Me" (Bill Withers cover {also recorded by Club Nouveau}; performed by Kenny) * "The Living Years" (Mike + The Mechanics cover; performed by Stacy) Trivia * During at least the original airing; a slide with contact information for Childhelp USA (now simply Childhelp). * Robin is the only member who didn't sing lead in "The Rap". Category:List of Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:List of Season 6 Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:Episodes written by Lenny Shulman Category:Episodes written by Lou Chagrais Category:Episodes directed by Thomas W. Lynch